Measurements of kerma will be carried out using calorimeters with absorbers constructed of A-150 plastic, carbon and other materials. Nearly monoenergetic neutrons in the energy region of 14 to 17 MeV will be employed for irradiations. Neutron fluence will also be measured to yield kerma factors. In addition, event size distributions will also be measured along with charge per unit mass of gas in ionization chambers. Comparisons will be carried out between measured and calculated event size distributions to study the details of the energy deposition process. These experiments will be carried out with the highest possible accuracy to provide benchmark experiments for calculating kerma factors.